fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Doom Enforcers
History The Doom Enforcers are a space marine chapter of unknown origin that was founded during the 23rd founding. They were sent on a 100 year penitent crusade after their actions aboard the Space Hulk: Solaris Morbus ''where they along with another chapter known as the Star Vultures were sent aboard the Space Hulk to purge it of filth. However recent events have caused their crusade to end early as they have shown their worth to the Imperium. Founding The Doom Enforcers were founded during the 23rd Founding. While many astartes chapters founded during that time have been deemed heretics, traitors, or lost. The Doom Enforcers are one of the few chapters to have survived the dreaded founding. However, it is unclear which chapter they were founded from, as their gene-seed pattern is unknown. This has led to suspicion of the chapter among the Inquisition. However, the chapter is under the protection of Inquisitor Gallen Ophios. Solaris Morbus The Doom Enforcers, along with the Star Vultures had been tracking a infamous space hulk known as the ''Solaris Morbus for an estimate of 8 months. Finally, they had located the Space Hulk and boarded it, two squads of Enforcers along with one squad of Vultures (due to the fact that the Star Vultures were a rather small chapter). The Solaris Morbus was known to hold housing to a large number of plague daemons. The objective of the mission was to purge the space hulk by destroying it from the inside. Carrying melta charges, the astartes went through hallway after hallway, killing every daemon in sight. They soon realized just how many daemons lived upon the Space Hulk and requested further orders, none came. At least not to the Star Vultures. The Doom Enforcers were told to fallback to the boarding pods, as the chapter fleet was planning to destroy the Space Hulk. Confused and also enraged, the squad of Star Vultures began to fire upon the Doom Enforcers, believing that they were abandoning them. The Doom Enforcers continued to make their way to the boarding pods, with daemons and Star Vultures alike on their tail. The Doom Enforcers escaped the Space Hulk and requested that they fired upon it at that very moment, as they then told the fleet that the Star Vultures had fired upon them. At that moment, the entire fleet of Doom Enforcers began to fire upon the Solaris Morbus. Enraged, the Star Vultures then began to fire upon the Doom Enforcers, for their squad of battle brothers had voxed that the Doom Enforcers had abandoned them. A horrible firefight began, the Doom Enforcers' fleet outnumbered the Star Vultures three to one, and the Star Vultures were decimated. Swearing revenge, the remaining Star Vultures boarded the Solaris Morbus ''just as it began to drift back into the warp. After this, the Inquisition was greatly disturbed and held council, soon they realized that the Doom Enforcers sought only the destruction of the ''Solaris Morbus ''and also that the destruction of the Space Hulk was their main objective. However, being cautious, the Inquisition along with the High Lords of Terra deemed that the Doom Enforcers take a 100 year penitent crusade for their hasty actions and decimating the Star Vultures fleet. Accepting their "punishment", the Doom Enforcers have been crusading against the Imperium's enemies ever since. For the next few years, it was unknown what has happened to the ''Solaris Morbus ''or the Star Vultures, it was suspected that the Star Vultures are now traitors of the Imperium, but with no solid evidence, they had deemed them "Lost in the Warp"... until a recent encounter which no one expected. The Plague Vultures Eight years after their penitent crusade started, the Doom Enforcers encountered something that they could not believe. The ''Solaris Morbus, it had survived for all this time. Knowing that this was their chance at redemption for what had happened, a full company of Doom Enforcers led by the chapter master boarded the Morbus ''in search of the Star Vultures, hoping that they were still alive, and if they were, fighting for the Imperium. For hours, nothing. No daemons, no resistance. It was if the entire Space Hulk was abandoned. They soon made their way to the bridge, and they could not believe their eyes. Standing mere metres away from them were the Star Vultures, but they were different. ''To ''different. Horror crossed over the Enforcers faces as they realized the horrible truth, the astartes of the Star Vultures had been infected with the disease known as Rust. However, the Star Vultures welcomed the Doom Enforcers with open arms...and limbs. The chapter master called out to the Star Vultures, naming them heretics and mutants. To his suprise, one actually responded to him. It was the chapter master of the Star Vultures, the sight of him filled the Doom Enforcers with discust. Spider like limbs grew out of his shoulders and chest, his face was twisted and scarred, skin peeling off in multiple areas. He spoke of the future of the Imperium, that the Star Vultures would lead them to honor and glory, to serve the Emperor with their new "gifts". The Doom Enforcers' chapter master shook his head, Nurgle had played his card, it was time he did the same. Quickly, the chapter master ordered the fleet to fire upon the ''Solaris Morbus, ''that the Star Vultures were corrupt, and that none should suffer the way they did. Laughing, the Star Vultures' chapter master ordered the Doom Enforcers to be executed for their heresy against the Emperor. The Enforcers fought valiantly, but they were no match for the mutated astartes of the Star Vultures. In the end, only the chapter master was left, on his knees. The Star Vultures' chapter master snickered, saying that the Enforcers had lost. At that moment, the hull of the ''Solaris Morbus ''was destroyed, and the Doom Enforcers' chapter master spoke one last time: ''"Maybe so, but you sure didn't win." ''With that, the ''Solaris Morbus ''was destroyed, the Space Hulk went up in a plume of red and purple flames. It was over. Redemption After these events, the Inquisition declared that the Doom Enforcers were free of their penitnent crusade, their acts of valor were needed in the dark times of the Imperium, and that they should rejoice in the destruction of the ''Solaris Morbus. But there was no rejoicing, over the years of their crusade, the Doom Enforcers had lost two full companies of battle brothers, and with the sacrifice of the chapter master and his 1st company, the Doom Enforcers were left with 700 astartes. Their priority for the next few months would be to recruit new astartes to the chapter, to rebuild what was lost. Organization Chapter Master: Nixius the Ice-Veins 1st Company: Captain Xavier the Limb-Tearer 2nd Company: Captain Njal the Mighty 3rd Company: Captain Yxar the Envisioned 4th Company: Captain Bayx the Brisk 5th Company: Captain Jyae the Young 6th Company: Captain Tigarol the Fierce 7th Company: Captain Vosl the Seasoned 8th Company: Captain Asol the Honorable 9th Company: Captain Kayd the Bold 10th Company: Captain Cyol the Hound Favored Weapons/Tactics The Doom Enforcers do not care for losses, only results. They believe this because their previous chapter master made the greatest sacrifice, killing himself to destroy the ''Solaris Morbus ''and it's taint. Since then, Nixius the Ice-Veins (current chapter master) has made it his goal to gain results in favor of the Imperium. While they gain above average results, other chapters look down upon them for their disregard for casualties, making them hard (if not impossible) to work with. Enemies *Star Vultures - While they are declared eradicated, the Doom Enforcers believe that the Star Vultures are still alive and will show themselves again one day....one day. *Salamanders - For their complete disregard for casualties and losses, the Doom Enforcers and Salamanders have come to be far from allies. They have butted heads against each other before, and aren't afraid to do so again. Allies Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:23rd Founding Category:Space Marines